Mistletoe
by 2originalcents
Summary: Sometimes friends have to push other friends to do stuff for their own good. Like plan an encounter under the mistletoe just right. (T for 2 instances of swearing)


**I was in a festive mood. **

**Uhm, I don't know if I'm going to continue this, but I guess I'll leave it as unfinished so I can come back to it if I want, I did leave room for more story. **

**Enjoy. I own nothing. Reviews are nice!**

Cartman was sitting on Stan's couch playing Super Mario Carts. It was Stan's annual Christmas Eve party and their entire class was there.

"And… Go… Fuck yourself… Craig," Cartman said triumphantly as he crossed the finish line first in the head-to-head match he was having with the raven-haired boy.

"Ugh!" Craig moaned aloud and let his controller fall on the ground.

"You owe me five bucks, asshole," Cartman continued, extending his palm.

Craig grabbed a wadded up bill from his pocket and handed it over to Eric.

Cartman got off from the couch and a new round of Mario Carts started.

"Nice," Kenny congratulated Eric, clicking his bottle of beer with the brunette's.

Butters was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and picking at the bowl of chips next to him, glass of eggnog in hand. He was talking with Bebe, Red, and Scott Malkinson, laughing as Bebe was telling them about a particularly bad date she had one time with an unnamed boy.

"Clyde really pretended to lose his wallet just to get out of paying for dinner?" Butters laughed in disbelief.

"Hey, I didn't say it was Clyde," Bebe said, hands in the air.

"It was totally Clyde," Red told Butters.

Wendy was contemplating Stan's Christmas tree when she noticed some mistletoe hanging off of it like some ornament. She quickly texted Bebe and Kenny to confirm that there was, indeed, mistletoe in the house. She grabbed the plant from off the tree and headed towards the kitchen, where she hung the mistletoe off a hook that was conveniently just over the door.

Wendy then entered the kitchen and joined Bebe's little group, giving her a quick nod.

"Hey Butters, I think the boys took the sour cream to the living room. Would you be the best and grab it for me?" Bebe asked.

"Sure," Butters said, leaving his cup of eggnog on the counter before going to the living room.

Cartman and Kenny were leaning against the wall, sipping their beers, watching their friends play videogames. After receiving Wendy's text, though, Kenny began following her movements and saw when she put the mistletoe at the entrance of the kitchen. He could also see Bebe telling Butters something, so he had to move quickly.

"Hey, there should be some more in the fridge," Kenny told Cartman as the latter took his last swig of his beer. He was thankful for such an easy transition.

Cartman looked at his bottle and then pointed at Kenny's, which was almost empty. "You want another one too?"

"Yeah, that be cool," Kenny replied.

Eric walked over to the kitchen.

Considering how improvised this plan was, it couldn't have been timed better. Both Cartman and Butters reached the door at the same time.

"Hey Eric," Butters said, attempting to move past the brunette.

"Look! You guys are both under the mistletoe!" Bebe called out.

The two looked up.

"That wasn't there before," Cartman said, confused.

"You two have to kiss," Wendy added.

Butters continued to smile. "Rules are rules, I guess. Merry Christmas, Eric." And with that Butters kissed Eric on the cheek.

He was about to continue walking when Kenny called out, "That doesn't count!"

They both turned and realized they were being watched not only by the people in the kitchen, but by half the people in the living room as well.

"Kenny's right. The tradition is a kiss on the lips," Bebe said.

Now both boys were blushing, but dutifully Butters stood a little on his tiptoes, grabbing onto the brunette's shoulder for stability, and pressed his lips against Cartman's. Eric kissed back, so as to not leave Butters hanging, he told himself.

The kiss was soon done and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Butters slid by Eric and headed to the living room to grab Bebe her sour cream.

Cartman entered the kitchen for the beers and turned just in time to see Wendy give Bebe a wink.

The night continued on, and much to his chagrin, Cartman noticed the mistletoe was gone from the kitchen door. It was placed there on purpose for Butters and him, he knew it.

He was sitting at the dinner table, finishing his fourth beer of the evening, when he saw Butters walk from the kitchen to the door, pulling out his car keys from his pocket and swaying a little as he walked. Quickly Eric followed him and reached the blond as he was fumbling to unlock his car.

"Butters, are you going to drive right now? You're drunk," Cartman said briskly, putting himself between Butters and his car, arms crossed.

"How can I be drunk, I had nothing but eggnog all night," Butters said, smiling because he was clearly in the right.

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Eggnog has alcohol in it, dumbass."

"It does?" Butters was genuinely surprised. "Guess that explains why I'm so sleepy even though it's not that late."

Cartman looked down at his feet and kicked a pebble.

"I'll drive you home if you want. I can drive you back here tomorrow to grab your car," Eric said.

"Wait, but you've been drinking all night too," Butters said, pointing at Eric.

"Four beers are hardly enough to get me drunk, Butters," Cartman clarified.

Butters put his hands in the air, defeated. "Okay, drive me home."

The drive was short and quiet. Butters had his head leaned against the headrest and he stared out the window. Cartman kept glancing at him, his cheeks burning as he thought about the kiss they shared earlier that night.

"Thanks, Eric," Butters said, undoing his seatbelt.

"Hold up," Cartman said as the blond's hand was on the handle of the door.

Butters turned to look at the brunette. Eric leaned over and kissed Butters. It was a simple kiss like the one in Stan's house, he just pressed his lips against Butters'.

Butters kissed back, and Cartman could actually feel Butters smiling.

"You like me," Butters said in a singsong voice, teasing Eric when he pulled away.

"Yeah," Cartman responded, blushing.

This time Butters leaned over and kissed Eric.

"Goodnight," Butters said, still smiling, as he got out of Cartman's truck.

Eric watched him walk up to his door and smiled to himself when he saw Butters, again, fumble with his keys. He was a cute drunk.

Once Butters was safe inside his house Cartman started his car again to return to the party.

"Fuck those assholes," he said under his breath. Their stupid plan worked.


End file.
